lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Festival
RED (1 - 2) |risk_level = ZAYIN |help = yes |death = yes |image2 = FairyFestivalPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 10 |bad_mood = 0 - 2 |norm_mood = 3 - 5 |good_mood = 6 - 10 |qliphoth_counter = X}} "Everything will be peaceful while you are under the fairies' care." - Fairy Festival's Entry Fairy Festival (F-04-83) are a group of Abnormalities of glowing humanoid fairies, composed by a large fairy and small fairies. The fairies have a humanoid form with aquamarine skin, bloated stomachs, 2 pairs of arms, 3 counting the long hair resembling arms; a pair of legs, a tail, big insect wings and having a pair of pointy ears at the top of their hair. The only visible one in containment is the big fairy. Ability Their special ability triggers after getting a Normal or Good work result. Once the work is finished, the Abnormality will send other smaller fairies to heal the employee for a short amount of time. If the employee is ordered to perform a work with another Abnormality when the fairies are still on them, the employee will be killed and eaten by the fairies instantly. Origin The details of their origin are currently unknown. Details Fairy Festival responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct, Attachment, Insight, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Fairy Festival's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-2 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 3-5 will cause it to feel Normal, and 6-10 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ZAYIN), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 1 - 2), the amount of E-Boxes (10) and their emotional state. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 2 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 3 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result is Normal or above, small fairies will be born around the employee." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "The employee's HP will be healed over time by the small fairies for a limited time." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "If an employee who is under the care of small fairies go to do a different management work, then that employee will immediately die and be eaten by the fairies." Escape Information (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not. "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level Level 1 '''(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Wingbeat'. Level 2 '''(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Wingbeat'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Wingbeat'. 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +5 E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = ZAYIN |Name = Wingbeat |Damage = Red 5-7 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Short |Cost = 15 |MaxAmount = 5 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "The weapon with the blessing of the fairies shines with a pale light. Unlike the wing's adorable form, the E.G.O itself is heavy." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = ZAYIN |Name = Wingbeat |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 1.0 Normal |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 10 |MaxAmount = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 |Requirements = None |Description = "The sprouting wings are as mischievous as fairy pranks. It goes without saying but the wings don't allow you flight. Wearing this E.G.O may make it easier to receive the care of fairies." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = Success Rate +2, Work Speed +2 |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 1 }} Story * "The Abnormality is similar to a fairy, having two pairs of wings and a small body. They act as a cluster." * "They use a language that we cannot understand to communicate with each other. They follow around a few employees who enter the Containment Facility and use their special abilities to help heal them. Employees call this act, "The Fairies' Care."" * "The fairies protect our employees. That is, if you often acted out of the goodness of your heart, are a lover of nature, and are a competent being, then the fairies will gladly take care of you. Everything will be peaceful while you are under the fairies' care (also, you can enjoy the envy of other employees. Not that it's important but...). And if the fairies don’t approach you? Then you should reflect on your life. When Emil and I took shifts entering the fairies' Containment Facility, the fairies did not hesitate to approach me. Just me, and never to Emil. (You all know Emil and how he is. Why, even yesterday he refused to share his snacks with me and was acting all high and mighty.) It is sacred to be protected by fairies in any world. But don't enter the Containment Facility just for fun. If you've read some books, you will know that fairies don't like people who take advantage of their kindness." * "The corresponding document is only allowed to employees Level 4 and above. When Walter, who was under the care of the fairies, died in the Containment Facility of another Abnormality, we found some anomalies. His stomach and face were ripped off, his eyeballs and organs were eaten by something. Moreover, the Containment Facility that Walter was found in was for Abnormalities that use mental attacks. Fairies that were discovered in a different area had someone’s blood and flesh smeared all over their mouths. We did not perform test to find out whose flesh and blood it was. In our world, there are few results that are done due to perfect kindness. Having fairies that live in the forest visit you just because they like you or you did many good deeds is just something that happens only in fairy tales. Even though we know this truth, we sometimes become deluded. That "The Fairies' Care is happening because of all the good deeds I've done in my life, or that the fairies are favoring me because there is something that makes me more special than the other employees." * "However, fairies are just monsters who like meat. They protected you because they wanted to keep their food fresh. When the employee starts working in a different Containment Facility, they gobble the employee up in fear that they would lose their food to something else. But most of the employees who receive care from the fairies were greatly satisfied. Also, the accident rate greatly reducing while the fairies were giving care is a positive effect for the company; therefore, it has been decided that the employees will not be told of the full truth." Flavour Text * "If shows competency, then that employee may be able to draw Fairy Festival's attention." * "Most of the employees don’t know the real meaning of "The Fairies' Care."" Trivia * Oddly, the Abnormality is classified as an Inanimate Object, maybe due to the fairies being actually spirits. Gallery FairyFestivalContainment.png|Fairy Festival's Containment FairyFestivalHealing.png|Fairies healing an employee FairyFestivalDeadEmployee.png|An employee eaten by the fairies FairyFestivalDetailsUnlocked.png|Fairy Festival's Details Unlocked fairyaftermath.PNG|Aftermath of an employee eaten by fairies Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN Category:Fairy Tale Category:Inanimate Object